


Quarantine and chill?

by milkytheholy1



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Carry On Quarantine, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: Hi! How are you? I'm not sure if requests are up open, but I was wondering if you could write some Jean-Ralphio x Reader quarantine fluff. I was thinking that maybe it could be based off of the reunion episode. Like he's lonely in the big house he bought & the reader who has been safely quarantining for a month decides to go keep him company. They can be friends & then admit their feelings or already kinda be in a relationship. It's up to you! Anyways, thanks and I hope you have a good day!👋💜
Relationships: jean ralphio/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Quarantine and chill?

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Hi! How are you? I'm not sure if requests are up open, but I was wondering if you could write some Jean-Ralphio x Reader quarantine fluff. I was thinking that maybe it could be based off of the reunion episode. Like he's lonely in the big house he bought & the reader who has been safely quarantining for a month decides to go keep him company. They can be friends & then admit their feelings or already kinda be in a relationship. It's up to you! Anyways, thanks and I hope you have a good day!👋💜

Okay so I'm sorry in advance because I haven't been able to watch the reunion episode because the UK is stupid and stuff, so it's not going to be at all correct and I really tried my best so I hope you enjoy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean had been pacing around his big, empty home for months now. He couldn't go out to bars and night clubs because they were all shut, he couldn't go ask his dad for money since he threatened that if Jean came near him he would hose him. Sure he sent text messages, took phone calls, had zoom calls but nothing felt real, he didn't feel like he was really living and giving off his usual happy-go-lucky nature.

Currently, Jean was laying on his back upside down on his couch staring at his phone as his thumb lazily swiped contacts away. He was bored, like many, and needed to at the very least bother someone. His thumb stalled as his eyes landed on your name, a smile brimmed on his face. He sat up quickly, the blood rushing from his head causing him to wobble a little, his face going back to its normal colour. He furiously typed a message to you, spent minutes trying to figure out what to send; even if you were his best friend, besides Tom, and talked to him yesterday.

_Hey, do you want to come around? If you think it's okay._

Clicking the send button, Jean waited patiently, for once, for your reply. A few minutes in and his leg had started to bounce, he glared at it trying hard to suppress the boredom and inpatients. A buzzing sound distracted him, his eyes studying the notification his grin enlarging.

_Yeah sounds fun, besides I've been in my house for months now. See you in a few._

Jean actually squealed, he coughed quickly looking around to see if anyone heard him. He laughed to himself when he remembered no one was here but him, a frown slowly taking place on his face at the realisation that he was alone. Jean shook his head glancing around the wreck that was his house and knew he had to clean it with supersonic speed before you arrived. After scurrying around the house collecting empty take-out boxes, tissues and dirty laundry he was done, Jean placed his hands on his hips a sigh escaping his lips.

 _She better appreciate this_ he thought.

Two knocks interrupted his triumphant moment, his whole body swivelling to the door. You were patiently waiting on the other side of the door pulling your mask into a more comfortable position, the door swung open revealing a dishevelled looking Jean Ralphio. His hair had grown more outwards since the last time you'd seen him, although you couldn't say anything your hair had grown too.

"(Y/N)" he cheered, you smiled and greeted him. He turned and waited for you to walk past his door before slamming it shut and running to your side, he pushed his hand through his hair trying to keep it away from his face; a few strands here and there remained in place causing him to blow them away, you giggled under your breath. "It's been, like, soo long since I've seen you, what is up with that?" You laughed again and turned to face him "If you didn't notice Jean Ralphio, there's a pandemic happening outside." He smirked at you trying to act cool "Oh yeah, pshhh I knew that."

His eyes trailed over your figure that was making it's way over to his couch, his journey stopping at the mask you were sporting "Hey what's up with the mask? I can't see that beautiful smile of yours." Your face flushed as you struggled to come up with a response "Oh it's just for outside, sorry." You slowly removed the mask, putting it in your handbag. Jean joined you on the couch at first sitting at a distance, you both sat in silence unsure of what to do.

"How about we play some video games? Mario kart?" He suggested getting onto his knees and rummaging around the small entertainment cabinet for some controllers. "I'm so going to kick your ass at this game man." You stated quite cockily, Jean Ralphio smirked at you "yeah? What makes you so sure, hmm?"

"Er because I'm better than you, that's why," you chuckled "Besides, you're terrible at driving real-life or not." Jean pouted at you, now reluctantly giving you the controller and resuming his position on the couch. "Game on." He whispered under his breath.

~~~~Que 2 hours later in the SpongeBob voice~~~~

"Oh haha, you only won because you hit me with a red shell at the very end. In my book that's totally unfair!" Jean Ralphio complained, arms crossed. You waved the controller in front of his face teasingly "It's not my fault you're a sore loser." He eyed you carefully. During those two hours spent gaming, you hadn't noticed Jean moving closer and closer towards you ultimately eliminating the gap between you both. Jean reached an arm behind you pulling you in close to his thin frame "Wanna watch a movie?" You blushed at the close proximity and nodded, not trusting what your voice would sound like.

The popcorn was popped, the movie was in and ready to play, blankets were over legs and bodies were comfortable, the perfect atmosphere to confess some feelings. Jean yawned and stretched his arm over your shoulders, you rolled your eyes at the gesture and turned your head slightly to face him "Aren't you meant to do that while the movies playing?"

"Who says?"

"I don't know, isn't it just like a rule people just know?"

"Since when do I follow rules?"

You laughed leaning your head against his chest, ignoring the burning on your cheeks. What you didn't see was Jean Ralphio's astonished look, he couldn't believe you let him do that, his eyes scanned your face running over every small detail, every freckle, every scratch, the dip of your nose, the curl of your eyelashes. God he _loved_ you.

_Should I tell her? No, of course not. What if it ruins our friendship? She'd hate me and I don't want her to hate me, I want her to love me. Maybe I should text Tom he had a wife, right? Gah, my phones too far away! C'mon J-dog you got this, it's just another girl; you've dated plenty of girls, so why is this so different? (Y/N)'s not like any other girl though, she's different, she's special to me. Come on! I can do this! Just take a deep breath and go out and say it, what's the worst that can happen?_

_What's the worst that can happen?_

"Hey (Y/N)?" You hummed in acknowledgement, your eyes not leaving the flatscreen. The silence worried you, you pulled away from his arms turning to make eye contact with him; his eye's shone bright, the light reflecting from the t.v. He stuttered briefly "I-I-I need to tell you something important, like omega-ly important." You tilted your head in confusion _God stop being so cute_ he thought. Jean rubbed the back of his head, his fingers getting tangled in his hair "I l-like y-y-you and n-not in just a friend way."

"Jean,"

"No wait please before you reject me just know, it isn't like all those times where I was drunk or playing it up for the amusement of others. I really do mean it, you're the only girl I've ever been scared to ask out cause I didn't want to ruin anything between us."

"Jean-"

"And I want you to know that you are the most wonderful, most beautiful, most talented women I have ever met; and I've seen Oprah at Walmart before. Look, the point is I've never met anyone like you before, you excite me, you make me want to be better. I-I love you (Y/N)."

Jean Ralphio finally looked into your eyes, you had tears escaping your peepers, your make up running down your face. Jean brought a hand up to rest on your cheek, his thumb rubbing away some of your tears. You chocked out a laugh grabbing his palm and gazing into his eyes "Jean, I love you too." You whispered. He gawked at you, unsure if you were lying or not to make him feel better about rejection, but the way you were looking at him; he knew.

His smile lit up the room, his arms wrapped around you burying you into his chest. Even though he looked extremely happy on the outside his mind had gone wild, it wasn't even computing at this point _OMG she really likes me, like really likes me!_ He pulled away taking in your face again and cupping it gently, you both started leaning in your breath fanning out on his lips. _This is it J-dog, you're finally gonna do it!_

 _"IT'S MA BOI T CALLING YOUR PHONE, HE'S SENDING YOU A CALL HOPING THAT YOUR HOME, HE WON'T STOP CALLING CAUSE HE'S A PRETTY COOL DUDE, HE ALSO BUYS A LOT OF YOUR FOOD, SO PICK UP!"_ The loud, obnoxious ringtone blasted through the peaceful setting you two were bathing in. Your eyes widened pulling away from Jean, who looked mortified. He fumbled around for his phone grumbling under his breath a string of curses and threats, the ringtone looping.

"HELLO!" He yelled into the microphone "Hey Jean Ralphio, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up sometime?" It was Tom, you could recognise the voice from a mile away. "A little busy now buddy." Jean gritted through his teeth, _'buddy'? When has he ever said that_ you thought. The phone call ended abruptly, you turned your head to face Jean Ralphio; a smirk adorning his face.

"So, where were we?"


End file.
